


红山桃之夜

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	红山桃之夜

一年一度的红山桃电影之夜是B市春季最热闹的一个晚上，没有明星会放弃这个花枝招展的机会。红毯之后的晚会，主办方会邀请一些平常很难见到的各行业精英，业内有导演制片人，业外还有各行各业请来的投资方。老戏骨们都盯着影帝影后的金奖杯，一些新人们就指着今天钓到一个人傻钱多的金主呢。

于是刚从电影学院毕业的朱一龙就带着公司安排的任务来了，他还没有单独的经纪人，只是领导跟他说，一定记得划拉个人回去。他能进来运气也是好，出道第一部电影演了个小奶狗男二，凭着那副美人骨相和富有灵气的演技，收获了不小的人气，也提名到今年的最佳新人。

带着作品来参加晚会总是有些底气的，朱一龙乖乖坐在座位上喝了口可乐，心里却暗暗吐槽着公司的目光短浅，要什么金主呢，他自身条件这么好，只要勤勤恳恳工作，总有一天会出人头地。

可他到底是年轻，低估了公司的黑心程度，半杯可乐下肚，身体居然有些发热，他稍微想了想就明白过来怎么回事。他用的是自己新代言的保温杯，里面偷偷装了可乐，只是来这之前经过了谁的手就不好说了。

晚会过半，朱一龙喝了几口会场座位上提供的矿泉水，撑在座位扶手上缓了缓，这股热劲儿却没有被压下去，反而愈演愈烈。他刚想离席，就听到台上的主持人宣布下一个奖项，正是年度最佳新人奖。

他心里叹了口气，虽然知道获奖概率不大，但还是想亲眼目睹一下颁奖的过程。提名中大屏幕上播放了他出演的电影片段，是一段失恋的哭戏。常有人夸他眼睛会说话，尤其情绪饱满时从眼角滑落的泪滴，简直把人心都揪起来。

最终获奖的是一个演技无功无过的新人，比较会炒作，话题度也比朱一龙高。这个世道就是这样，没有背景的人想得到点什么比登天还难，倒也不怪公司非得让他找个金主傍着了。朱一龙听到结果的时候心中没什么波澜，他现在更担心自己能不能安全回到家里。

可越是担心的事就越会发生，朱一龙刚走过一个长廊，离会馆大门只有一小段距离了，却突然被人拦住。他本就是挑的人少的路走，这会儿人都在大厅里，想必也不会有别人经过，一定是得到“消息”特意来堵他的。

这人看起来四十多岁，穿着一套高定西装，却因为过度梳理的头发显得有些油腻。朱一龙懒得跟他多周旋，转身便要往回走。可到手的绵羊哪还有让他跑掉的份儿，身后早跟来两个高壮的保镖拦住了路。

高定男也不废话，上来就把话撂清楚了，“小朱，你合约还有几年来着？”朱一龙果然回头瞪他一眼，合约之内如果公司想扣他的戏也不是难事，他没想到他们竟然真的来阴的。

“刚刚没获奖是不是有点可惜，”高定男说着向他走来，上下打量了他一眼“你呢，底子不错，就是这身子骨太硬朗，其实也不是什么好事。如果你早懂些这个道理，这奖也不一定会被别人拿走。”男人紧接着又说，“我刚刚约了王导，明天去城郊爬山，”男人盯着他，“正好这边还有个空位。”

王导的电影电视剧从来没扑空过，班底也都是国内最好的，而且他的新剧本朱一龙看过，实在是很感兴趣，题材也是他一直最喜欢的。不过男人这番话，简直可以算是明码标价了，朱一龙看着他自信满满的表情，甚至有点想笑。

他也有自知之明，一个作品不多的新人，仅仅凭着一腔热血，连王导的面都不一定能见到。虽然说起来荒谬，但这条件有够诱人了，这样顶尖的资源可以换少努力多少年。

犹豫的当口，两个保镖已经从后面走了过来。朱一龙感觉到身后压力逼近，想也不想就要推开男人往大门口跑，只有最后一小段路了，他身形灵活，一定可以逃出去。

然而体内那股燥火又没来由地燃起来，他腿一软就倒进男人怀里，倒像是投怀送抱了。朱一龙挣扎了两下，可是身体越来越没力气，被男人揽着腰就上了电梯。

密闭的空间令朱一龙感觉自己的身体越来越热，推拒的劲儿都快没了，而且下  
身不可言说的地方传来一阵阵痒意，磨人得很。他自暴自弃地想，难道真的就要和这个圈子同流合污了吗……

电梯停在顶层，两个保镖先出去，在门口等男人拉着他出来才跟上。朱一龙晕乎乎地看着走廊的暖光，脚下踩的地毯软得让他心慌。

他还是做不到。

就算可以换到多好的资源，就算可以省去多久的努力，他还是做不到。他一直以来热爱的都是演员这个职业，而不是一步登天之后那些虚浮的光。

朱一龙拼着最后一丝理智挣开了男人，在两个保镖还没反应过来的时候飞快往前跑去。走廊尽头是个安全出口，他可以随便找个楼层跑出去绕几圈甩开他们，只要回到大厅里，就不会再有人敢对他做什么，他可以叫信得过的朋友来把他接走。

可是眼看着就要到楼梯口了，旁边客房的门却突然打开，朱一龙本就头脑不清楚，这下更是没停住脚步，撞到了一边低头整理袖口一边往出走的人身上。

略显随意的发型意外地衬他充满攻击性的五官，肩宽腿长，同样是一套高定，穿在这位身上就显得高级多了，朱一龙微仰着头想。

两个保镖正欲过来把朱一龙架回去，男人连忙制止了二人，气势瞬间不足，喊了声，“白总。”

白宇把迷迷糊糊的朱一龙扶稳，才皱着眉看向他，似乎是被打扰了不太高兴。男人和两个保镖局促地站在一旁，也不敢明目张胆地抢人。

朱一龙脚步还虚浮，自己站不直，总往白宇怀里靠。白宇握着他手臂，感觉掌心里也在渐渐发烫，这个情形实在让人联想到某种画面。

旁边的男人终于忍不住再次出声，“白总，年轻人不懂事，打扰了您十分抱歉，您看……”

白宇没理那人，把东倒西歪的朱一龙又往怀里揽了揽，看向他的眼睛。朱一龙眼里起了层雾，满是委屈，说什么也不想跟那人走的样子。

白宇用刚好够附近几人听到的音量说，“等你半天了，怎么还在外面瞎溜达，”然后竟是转身又刷开了房门，带人往里面走了。

关门之前还似乎故意对怀里的人说了句，“以后少跟不三不四的人混在一起。”

两个保镖面面相觑，悄声问男人，“老板，要进去抢人吗？”男人虽然心有不甘，但无奈自己日后还要拉白氏的投资，现在他只恨自己为什么非要在顶层订房。

男人恨恨地盯着紧闭的房门咬了咬牙，灰溜溜地走了，“还抢什么，那是谁你们知道吗？”

*

“知道我是谁吗？”白宇把朱一龙扶到沙发上躺下，撑在沙发边缘，看着这个面色桃红小演员。

朱一龙努力睁大了眼睛，这张脸他好像有点印象，刚刚的晚会还是以前在电视上，他有点记不清了，于是他摇了摇头，又想起刚刚别人好像叫他什么，试探着喊了声，“白总？”

这些年想爬上白宇床的人太多了，这种误打误撞迷迷糊糊的他还是第一次见，不禁产生了兴趣。白宇捏住朱一龙的脸左右看了看，细皮嫩肉的，带着年轻的朝气和一股隐隐的倔劲儿，不然刚刚也不会都快跟人家进房间了又突然逃走。

这个小演员他偶然听秘书提过，说是现在的公司资源不好，可以考虑把人签过来，好好发展一番。白宇拍拍他的小红脸蛋，只当他是醉了酒，“朱一龙？还好吗？需要派人送你吗？”

朱一龙现在浑身发热，脑子里糊成一片，只听清了前半句，便眨着湿润的眼睛又摇摇头。白宇想他或许是不愿再让更多人知道这件事，就没多客气，自己拿着衣服去洗澡了。

等他穿着浴袍吹好头发再出来的时候，惊讶地看到朱一龙还歪着头栽在沙发上。他拢了拢浴袍领口，朝朱一龙走过去，这才发现他已经红得不正常了，衣服扣子也被无意识地扯开几颗，露出了大片泛红的皮肤精致的锁骨。

白宇伸手贴上朱一龙的脑门，有点烫手，他把昏睡过去的人摇醒，不满地说，“朱一龙，你喝了多少酒啊？”

朱一龙好不容易放空一会儿，又被人叫醒，还要继续面对身体里的酥痒燥热，嘟着嘴抱住白宇的胳膊，无意识地撒起娇来，“呜……我没喝酒……”

说话间两人的鼻息突然贴近了许多，白宇好像都闻到了朱一龙呼出的气有股饮料的甜味。他的声音也变得黏糊糊，掺了糖似的。白宇听着有些犯难，刚刚本想让他自己离开，可他没走，这会儿也舍不得再把人扔出去了。

刚洗完澡的热乎气已经散了，白宇身上微微发凉，还带着沐浴露的清爽。朱一龙一挨到他就不想松开，渐渐不满足只有胳膊缠着人家，腿也盘上了白宇的腰。

白宇无奈地抱住他以防两个人都滚到地上，肌肤相贴了才发现朱一龙的不对劲。过快的心跳和不断扭动着来蹭他的身体，分明不是醉酒的反应，而是……

他轻轻顺着朱一龙的后背，同时考虑明天就叫秘书去他们公司谈解约的事。

“嗯……”小演员被摸得舒服了，毛茸茸的脑袋在白宇的颈窝里呜咽着顶了顶。白宇告诫自己这不是他的正常表现，但是在朱一龙第三次用两条腿蹭他的腰时，彻底忍不住了。

白宇拖着他那两条不安分的腿，把小演员抱到床上，摁住他的胳膊不让他继续乱动。

“朱一龙，我给过你机会离开。”

小演员眼泪汪汪，不知所措地看着白宇，“白总……”

白宇笑了，“挺好，还知道我是谁。”他膝盖顶进朱一龙腿间，磨了一下那个早就胀得不行的地方，又低头用嘴唇贴住朱一龙的耳尖，“到底要不要我帮你？”

热气打在耳朵上面，朱一龙的身体挣脱了那所剩不多的理智，主动挺着腰用西裤撑起的部位抵着白宇的膝盖来回磨蹭，“白总，帮帮我……”

白宇眉眼舒展开，极力克制着自己的笑意，在朱一龙眉心温柔一吻，“好。”

脱衣服的过程朱一龙十分配合，白宇解他的衬衫他就乖乖抬胳膊，白宇拽他的裤子他就乖乖抬腰，刚剥得白白净净就整个人又迫不及待地缠上来了。春季室内凉爽的空气不足够缓解他体内的燥热，只有白宇身上的气息才是甘霖，才能解他的渴。

朱一龙全凭本能地去追逐白宇的唇，白宇却故意吊他的胃口，刚碰到就分开，再让他追来。朱一龙被逗得搂住他的脖子，讨好地用手指揉捏人的后颈，“白总，我好难受……”

白宇勾勾嘴角，“都说了帮你，还着什么急，自己躺好。”

朱一龙咬了咬唇，不怎么情愿地把手从白宇身上收回来，自己躺下了。白嫩的皮肤上透着情欲的粉，胸口两颗红豆颤颤地立着，红的发艳。白宇双手撑在朱一龙两侧，被他催促埋怨的眼神撩到下身发硬。他忽然想起看到过谁说，这位小演员的眼睛最是一绝，眼若桃花，轻轻一眨，便又是纯情，又是深情。

终于，朱一龙如愿以偿地得到了白宇的吻。白宇吻得很强势，舌尖毫不犹豫地抵开朱一龙香甜的唇缝，吻进深处。朱一龙早就情动不已，这下更是被他吻得晕头转向，可是体内的火下去了大半，后穴里的酥痒却不留情面地显露出来。

好在白宇吻得专注也没忘了正事，手顺着腰线探进了臀缝里，触及一片湿润黏腻。白宇笑着哼了一声，“你下面那张小嘴也是急，这下可以连准备工作也一并省去了。”说完便直接挤了两根手指进去，有一点疼，但很快就被满足感盖过去了，朱一龙舒服得仰起脖子哽咽一声。

白宇本来还想给他好好做一下扩张，但看他这副样子大概也不需要，便又添了根手指随便转了转，就换上了自己硬得快要发疼的物件。

但跟手指相比这还是过大了，下身被咬得无法动作，他只好拍拍朱一龙的臀侧，“放松点，你太紧了。”

谁知道朱一龙也是被这不上不下的感觉折磨得焦急，居然顶回嘴来，“我也不想这样嘛，你赶紧动一动，动一动就好了。”

白宇叹了口气，只好先一边揉着他的腰帮他放松，一边试探着缓慢动作，等他差不多适应了，才快速地挺动身体。

“啊……慢一点，白总，慢一点……”朱一龙没想到白宇突然快起来，也或许是那根东西太粗了，就算随意冲撞，十次里也有七八次会重重擦过某一点，惹得他格外敏感的身体渐渐受不住这样的刺激。

他不叫倒还好，这一叫出声来，软软糯糯的声音划过白宇的神经，让人腰间动得更快了。白宇甚至记不清上次的情事是多长时间以前，久未开荤，这还远远不能满足他。

朱一龙很快就射了，白宇吻掉他眼角滴下来的眼泪，抱着他转了个圈，压着他趴在床上。体贴地等他恢复了一会儿，才又动作起来。

这回没了一开始的冲动劲儿，只缓慢地进进出出，像是要认真蹭过内壁上的每一个褶皱一样。朱一龙被他磨得又硬起来，脸埋在枕头里抽泣着说，“白总，白总，求你……”

“求我什么？”白宇明知故问。

这人像个老狐狸，总是故意逗他，朱一龙的脾气也有点上来了，红着眼睛回头瞪白宇，“你是不是不行了？”

白宇气笑了，拍了一下朱一龙圆翘的屁股，“说谁不行呢，小兔子，你可别后悔。”也不再给他辩驳的机会，便又快又狠地撞上来，把朱一龙的呻吟都撞碎。等到白宇射出来，朱一龙已经双眼失神地趴在被子上高潮了不知道几次了。

浓厚的情欲味道中飘着一丝汽水的甜，白宇猜，大概是小演员身上散发出来的。他好心地抱着人去浴室清理了一下，才回床上拉过被子把两人盖住。

房间只留了一盏小夜灯，朱一龙睡熟了，软绵绵的身体随着呼吸浅浅地起伏，乖得人心痒。

白宇拿过手机，给秘书发了条短信，交待了一下朱一龙合约的事情。

不就是金主嘛，他也能当好。白宇心想。

END


End file.
